Perkenalan, Namaku Len
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: Perkenalkan, namaku Kagamine Len. Aku adalah sebuah robot Vocaloid. Ini adalah sedikit tentang kisah hidupku dan tentang robot yang sepasang denganku, Kagamine Rin. R&R please...


Fanfic singkat yang gaje, bingung ngejelasinnya aja. Silahkan baca.

Warning: Susah dibaca (?), miss typo

Discalimer: Vocaloid punya Crypton kan?

* * *

><p>Hai semuanya, salam kenal.<p>

Aku sebenarnya yakin kalian semua sudah mengenal siapa aku sebenarnya tapi yah…sudahlah.

Perkenalkan, namaku ada Kagamine Len, Vocaloid nomor dua dari 2nd generation of Vocaloid.

Ya, Vocaloid. Aku bukan manusia, aku adalah robot yang diciptakan untuk menyanyi. Iya benar, menyanyi, cukup aneh bukan? Padahal ada kalanya manusia menyanyi jauh lebih baik dari Vocaloid, tapi tetap saja banyak sekali manusia-manusia yang senang melihat Vocaloid menyanyi.

Aku adalah Vocaloid dari perusahaan Crypton Future Media. Rambutku berwarna pirang, mataku berwarna biru, aku diciptakan dalam bentuk remaja laki-laki berumur 14 tahun, bajuku seragam sailor warna putih dan celana pendek warna hitam.

Aku memang tidak semenonjol dengan Miku-nee, Vocaloid yang lebih dulu lahir daripada aku, tapi ada satu hal yang special yang hanya dimiliki olehku dan tidak dimiliki Vocaloid-Vocaloid lainnya.

Coba tebak apa itu.

Ah, bukan, tentu saja bukan wajahku yang manis dan terlihat begitu shota - dasar professor sialan membuat wajahku seperti ini.

Ya, aku memiliki Kagamine Rin, saudara kembarku.

Ah tidak-tidak, professor mengatakan Rin bukan saudara kembarku, tapi memang lebih mudah dianggap begitu.

Rin adalah sosok Vocaloid yang diciptakan bersamaan denganku, tapi tentu saja, ia diciptakan dalam bentuk remaja putri. Wajahnya hampir sama denganku, rambutnya pirang lebih panjang dariku dengan pita besar di atas kepalanya, matanya biru dan tubuhnya lebih pendek dan mungil dariku.

Rin dan Len, Len dan Rin. Kami adalah sepasang Vocaloid yang pertama – dan satu-satunya – yang diciptakan sepasang. Tentu, dalam artian tertentu aku merasa bangga.

Meski memang, terus bersama dengan Rin punya kenangan buruk tersendiri, tapi yah…tak apalah.

Jangan memasang senyum seperti itu, aku tahu kau pasti tahu bagaimana "kenangan buruk" yang kumaksud.

Eh? Apa? Bagaimana pertama kali aku bertemu Rin?

Yah, aku dibuat oleh professor, dan aku terlahir di sebuah lab.

Yang pertama kulihat adalah professor, lalu ia menyapaku, menanyai namaku dan melakukan beberapa tes membosankan.

Lalu, setelah itu aku bertemu Rin.

Lalu professor mengenalkan Rin padaku, katanya ia adalah saudaraku.

Lalu professor menggiring kami ke ruangan lain dan memperkenalkan Vocaloid lain, yang akhirnya menjadi kakak-kakak kami.

Tapi, menurutku yang paling istimewa adalah Rin.

Ia adalah Vocaloid dengan suara yang sangat tinggi, pandai menyanyikan lagu dengan tempo cepat dan sangat penuh semangat.

Sejak aku terlahir bersamanya, aku tidak ingat kami pernah dipisahkan lebih dari beberapa jam saja.

Rin adalah saudara kembarku, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, belahan diriku yang lain.

Ia memang berbeda dariku, terutama sifatnya. Ia cerewet, sangat cerewet. Ia juga agak kasar, sedikit tomboy dan sok memerintah-merintah.

Ya, kau pasti tertawa karena Rin memang sering menindasku.

Tapi, apa boleh buat? Aku tidak bisa membantahnya.

Bukan, bukan, bukan karena ia lebih kuat dariku.

Tapi, karena…karena…ah….rasanya ini sulit untuk dijelaskan. Ada suatu perasaan aneh dalam program hatiku yang hanya berlaku pada Rin.

Ia sangat berharga. Ya, begitulah kira-kira. Senyumnya, gerak tubuhnya, nyanyiannya, rasanya bersama dengannya membuatku sangat bahagia.

Aku tidak perlu mengatakan bagaimana rasanya saat pertama kali kami duet bersama.

Rasanya sangat….menakjubkan.

Aku merasa seperti menjadi satu dengan Rin, ia seperti mengisi kekosongan di dalam diriku, segala perasaannya bisa kurasakan melalui melodi yang ia nyanyikan. Tubuhku sering kali bergetar, entah mengapa aku bisa merasakan tenaga yang kuat mengalir dari Rin.

Dan aku pun bernyanyi bersamanya.

Menakjubkan…yah…sangat menakjubkan.

Saat itu aku berpikir aku harus berterima kasih kepada professor karena ia telah menciptakan kami sepasang.

Meski banyak orang-orang di luar sana yang mempeributkan apakah kami kembar atau tidak, apakah hubungan sedarah itu diperbolehkan antar Vocaloid atau tidak.

Tapi aku sangat senang bisa menyanyi bersama Rin.

Rin dan Rin, hidupku memang selalu dipenuhi dengannya.

Aku merasa bingung, bagaimana rasanya ya hidup sendirian tanpa seseorang di sisimu…

Err…aku tidak bisa membayangkannya, aku selalu bersama dengan Rin sih….

Ya, mungkin kalau aku tidak diciptakan dengan Rin, aku pasti sudah menjadi Vocaloid yang berbeda…

Mungkin sangat berbeda…

Karena aku, Kagamine Len, selalu memikirkan Rin, selalu bersama Rin, selalu ingin bersama dengan Rin. Tanpa Rin…siapa aku? Aku tidak akan menjadi Len lagi…

Meski memang, ada kalanya aku berharap Rin bisa lebih mendengarkan perkataanku, lebih diam dan lebih menurut tapi yah….Rin memang seperti itu.

Saat sedang marah, ia terlihat manis kok…

He? Apa? Kau bilang aku jatuh cinta pada Rin? Ah yang benar saja, tidak mungkin kan?

Ha? Yang kubicarakan hanya Rin dan Rin saja? Lho…benar juga ya…

Kan tadi aku sudah bilang, hidupku ini dipenuhi dengan Rin….

Aku selalu bersama dengannya, jadi wajar dong aku selalu membicarakannya…

Hm? Apa katamu? Bagaimana bila aku hidup sendirian?

Bagaimana ya? Menurutmu bagaimana?

Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya….tidak bisa. Rin adalah bagian yang penting, sangat penting dari hidupku.

Lagu kesukaanku? Tema lagu yang senang kunyanyikan?

Hm….aku juga sama seperti Rin kok, aku juga pandai menyanyikan lagu dengan tempo cepat dan tinggi. Aku adalah Vocaloid laki-laki dengan jangkauan suara paling tinggi.

Eh bukan itu yang kau mau tahu? Apa? Tema?

Maksudmu, lagu cinta atau persahabatan begitu?

Yah, aku sih relative saja, tergantung bagaimana lagunya. Kebanyakan lagu yang kunyanyikan memang bertema cinta sih….dengan Rin….uhm…tentunya.

Eh? Mukaku merah? Masa'? Rasanya hari ini memang agak panas ya?

Lagu kesukaanku? Eh, apa ya?

Ada banyak kok….lagu kesukaanku sih mungkin Paradise of Light and Shadow.

Kenapa? Karena….ada bagian di lagu itu dimana aku bernyanyi silih berganti dengan Rin. Rasanya berbeda dengan lagu-lagu duet kami yang lain.

Rin lagi? Apa? Aku membicarakan Rin terlalu banyak?

Ceritakan tentang diriku saja?

Eh…aduh…apa ya? Sepertinya aku sudah memberitahumu semua tentang diriku.

Tidak? Yang kubicarakan selama ini cuma Rin saja?

…..

Uh…sepertinya memang benar begitu.

Maaf ya, aku tidak sadar.

Eh? Bicarakan saja apa yang ku mau?

Apa ya…? Kau pendengar yang baik, tidak seperti Rin yang suka menyela pembicaraanku.

Ups, Rin lagi…kenapa aku tidak bisa berhenti membicarakannya?

Hm? Ceritakan tentang Rin saja? Sesukaku?

Uh…ok, baiklah, bila itu yang kau mau…

Rin itu…Rin….ah, bagaimana ya? Ketika aku disuruh menceritakan tentang Rin, aku malah tidak bisa cerita. Aku memang beda dengannya, Rin bisa mengoceh beberapa jam tanpa henti sampai aku harus mengecas ulang baterainya karena ia sendiri keasikan bicara.

Dia memang selalu begitu, cerewet sekali.

Eh? Rin manis?

Memang sih, dia yang paling manis dari semua Vocaloid.

Meski kadang ia selalu mengeluh karena dadanya rata.

Ah, tapi tidak serata itu juga, cuma tidak terlalu kelihatan saja.

Vocaloid lain yang lebih cantik dari Rin? Siapa? Luka-nee maksudmu?

Menurutku, Rin itu tidak cantik, cuma manis. Matanya biru besar, senyumnya, pipinya yang sedikit gembil dan kemerahan….

Ya, manis memang cocok dengannya.

Apalagi pita besar di atas kepalanya, ia jadi kelihatan seperti kelinci.

Lho? Kok kau senyum-senyum sendiri? Kenapa?

Aku jatuh cinta?

Itu lagi, harus kujelaskan bagaimana sih sampai kau mengerti? Rin itu sudah sewajarnya saja bagiku, maksudku aku terus bersamanya jadi wajarkan aku selalu memikirkannya?

Hm? Coba bayangkan Rin bersama Vocaloid lain?

Ha, mana ada yang tahan dengan Rin selain aku.

Dengan Kaito-nii? Tidak mungkin.

Seandainya saja? Seandainya saja Rin berpacaran dengan Kaito-nii…

T-tidak mungkin kan? Maksudku, Kaito-nii itu kan payah juga maniak es krim, Rin selalu mengeluh tentang dia kok.

Apa? Wajahku pucat? Masa' sih?

Jangan sedih? S-siapa yang sedih? Aku tidak sedih! Hei! Jangan minta maaf padaku, memangnya kau salah apa?

Apa? Rin tidak mungkin jadian dengan Kaito-nii? Maaf karena sudah membuatku berpikir begitu?

Tidak perlu minta maaf, aku tidak apa-apa kok.

Kalau Rin memang…memang menyukai Vocaloid lain, aku tidak apa-apa kok. Sungguh.

Kalau ia memang bahagia..aku akan ikut bahagia.

Tidak? Apa maksudmu? Rin tidak akan meninggalkanku?

Benarkah?

Yah, kuharap juga begitu.

Terima kasih ya.

Memangnya kau tidak jijik melihatku dengan Rin?

Eh? Maksudku begini, aku dan Rin terlihat mirip kan? Kami kelihatan seperti saudara kembar kan? Yah, meski kami tidak dinyatakan sebagai saudara kembar tapi kan…

Kau tidak jijik? Serius?

Soalnya, setiap lagu duet kami tentang cinta, selalu saja ada yang mencaci maki.

Karena kami seperti saudara, tidak pantas menyanyikan lagu seperti itu.

Kamu tidak peduli? Kamu senang melihat kami bersama?

Terima kasih…aku…benar-benar merasa tersentuh, kadang-kadang aku merasa khawatir tentang itu. Aku lega mendengar kau mendukung kami bersama.

Bukan, bukan bersama sebagai sepasang kekasih tentunya.

Eh? Kami terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang lucu? Yah…memang sih, kami seperti melekat dengan satu sama lain sih…

Seandainya kami jadi sepasang kekasih?

Uh…kau ini bersikeras sekali ya? Yah, meski kami jadi sepasang kekasih kupikir kami tidak akan banyak berubah…

Kami akan tetap seperti ini.

Kamu mendoakan kami agar bisa langgeng bersama? Hei, kami ini bukan pasangan suami istri tahu. Yah, tapi terima kasih ya. Aku senang mendengarnya.

Eh? Rin sudah memanggil nih, kami harus pergi ke studio rekaman untuk lagu baru kami.

Sampai jumpa ya, senang bisa bicara denganmu.

Lain kali, kita ngobrol lagi ya.

IoI

"Len? Kau barusan bicara dengan siapa?" tanya Rin yang jengah menunggu Len begitu lama keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ah tidak, cuma mengobrol dengan seseorang di internet kok," jawab Len. Rin masih terlihat cemberut.

"Huh, tumben kau sibuk sendiri, pantas kau kupanggil-panggil tidak menjawab," oceh Rin. Len hanya nervous mendengarnya.

"Maaf deh, lain kali nggak akan begitu lagi kok," bujuk Len. Rin menoleh padanya.

"Pokoknya nanti kau bilang ya pada teman ngobrolmu itu, kau itu sibuk! Tidak punya waktu untuk ngobrol dengan dia!" seru Rin. Len kaget mendengarnya.

"Lho? Kok begitu?" keluh Len tidak setuju.

Rin tiba-tiba mengalungkan tangannya ke lengan Len. "Memangnya, aku saja tidak cukup ya?"

"Eh?" wajah Len memerah.

"Kau kan sudah punya aku, kau kan bisa ngobrol denganku, Len," kata Rin.

Len tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Iya ya, benar juga. Maaf deh," kata Len. Rin menyikut pinggang Len yang kemudian mengaduh kesakitan.

"Jangan diulangi lagi ya, eh kita harus buru-buru pergi ke studio nih, yuk Len!" kata Rin menjulurkan satu tangannya pada Len.

Len dengan senang hati menyambutnya dan mereka pun berlari beriringan bersama.

End?

* * *

><p>Udah begitu aja? Gaje? Abal? Silahkan flame, review atau apalah, asal jangan kirim bom buku aja<p> 


End file.
